Don’t Have a Vampire Werewolf Hybrid
Don’t Have A Vampire Werewolf Hybrid Summary: Jake, Izzy and Cubby are turned into vampire werewolf hybrids so Skully, Sofia, Vampirina and the rest of the gang must find a cure and fast before they stay a vampire werewolf hybrid forever Plot: It’s Halloween and the Disney Junior Island is having a Halloween Party and a costume contest that night too Captain Jake and Izzy are helping with the decorating their hideout for Halloween while Cubby and Skully are gathering food for the party. The Darling Children Wendy, John, and Michael and their family member Nana the dog are here for Halloween and their first visit to Disney Junior Island John and Michael are happy to visit Captain Jake and the NeverLand Pirates and Peter Pan is here to trick or treat and then the Halloween party but the strange bat is flying over them and then land on Captain Jake’s arm and then bite him and then bite Izzy and Cubby. Skully was worried and so were Wendy and her brothers and Nana so he ask his mateys are they ok they nodded their heads John and Michael are excited about trick or treating in Disney Junior Island and meet the residences of Disney Junior Island but Wendy is worried about her brothers’ safety so Peter offers to take the boys trick or treating she agreed and tell the boys to be back after trick or treating is over the boys agreed and then fly with Peter. now Wendy and Nana went to help out the residents with their decoration. And then Captain Jake feels strange so did Izzy and Cubby now Skully asks what wrong Captain Jake answers that he just feel that the monster is inside him and Izzy and Cubby feel the monsters are inside them too now Skully is scared about it and he is even more scared of the transformations of his mateys begins the pirate kids grow fangs, the grow fur on their arms, their ears are pointy, they grow wolf tails and now they looked pale as a ghost and now they are turned into monsters. Cubby got scared Captain Jake and Izzy did the same so they realize they turned into monsters Izzy started to notice about the way they look seeing Jake and Cubby looked pale, seeing their wolf tails, fur and fangs and now she looked at the mirror she was scared bad and now she realized that she and her mateys have been transform into vampire werewolf hybrids Captain Jake asks Izzy about it She has her library book she check out at Disney Junior Town Library and the book she has is Everything You Want to Know About Vampire Werewolf Hybrids But We Are Too Afraid to Ask Izzy read about it and seek the way to break the spell Captain Jake remembers that bat that came and bite him and his crew has something to do with the curse on them Izzy agrees with him because he curses anyone who it bites and she said there’s the antidote to it she and her mateys must drink garlic juice and do before midnight or they will stay vampire werewolf hybrids forever Skully looked nervous about it so he must go find the garlic for the garlic juice. He goes to Mickey and Donald’s Farm for the garlic Trivia: Category:Halloween Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship